


hold him down

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten thousand eagle-eyed fangirls are nothing compared to Jiyong's sharp eyes tracking the desperate stretch of his body, the pull of muscles in his stomach</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold him down

Jiyong likes to hold him down when they fuck, fingers tight on his neck or weight pressing his shoulders into the mattress, a deceptively gentle grip on the chin when he's feeling sweet, and always wide open eyes. It creeped him out at first, the way Jiyong would look at him. He's used to opening his eyes, just quickly peeking, and seeing his partner close-eyed, raw emotion in the draw of their mouth and the pull of their eyebrows- there for the taking like children playing peek-a-boo, safe in the knowledge that noone can see you if you can't see them. It's not cheating, not exactly; it's just that Seungri likes to be sure, likes to see the tic in their jaw when he twists his hips like this, and maybe sometimes it's funny, maybe sometimes he smiles at how easy they are and how much they must love him but mostly he just likes to see how good he's making them feel. It's not like that with Jiyong, he thinks; Jiyong watches him steadily through all of it, when Seungri's eyes squeeze close in discomfort if Jiyong's impatient and takes him raw, when his eyelids are fluttering and his mouth draws tight just before he comes. If Seungri opens his eyes all he'll see is Jiyong watching him fall apart.

It embarrasses him still. He can feel the heat of his blush working it's way up his chest and over his cheeks and he knows that Jiyong sees it, can tell from the quirk of his lips. Seungri's not embarrassed by much, shed that vanity early on in his celebrity, but this is something different. He's got a boss, got a whole line-up of people judging his every move but Jiyong's always been the standard, Jiyong's always been the one he wants to impress. Ten thousand eagle-eyed fangirls are nothing compared to Jiyong's sharp eyes tracking the desperate stretch of his body, the pull of muscles in his stomach as his hips try to fuck back against Jiyong's fingers. Nothing's more humiliating and maybe this is why Jiyong does it, maybe this is what he's watching for and tomorrow Seungri might feel shame but right now all he can concentrate on is the near raw drag of Jiyong inside him. There's not enough lube, Jiyong fucking three of his fingers into Seungri is barely on the right side of painful but Seungri won't complain, won't speak a word in case it stops.

It doesn't matter though; Jiyong's watching him so closely and he knows, says softly "Baby, does it hurt? Such a fussy boy. You're not wet enough for me?" It's mostly a taunt, mostly making fun, but he slows enough that Seungri can take a breath, try to contain the desperate pant he's been forced into because Jiyong always takes care of him. He doesn't stop though, just slides down, open mouthed and teeth catching sharply on the jut of Seungri's nipple before the wet of his mouth slides quickly over the base of Seungri's cock, soft as he mouths at Seungri's balls, sucks at the soft skin too quick for pleasure but long enough for Seungri to push up, inelegant sprawl of legs as he tries to press his body into that wetness. 

"Jiyong... please, hyung..." Seungri twists up sharply, gets a seemingly endless moment of Jiyong's lips kissing against his cock before it's gone and he groans from deep in his belly. He doesn't care that he sounds desperate, looks desperate, spread like a slut on Jiyong's clean white sheets because it's Jiyong and Jiyong teases and Jiyong makes fun of him and sometimes Jiyong is a fucking arsehole but he always, always takes care of him. 

Jiyong lifts up, far enough that he can meet Seungri's eyes and he murmurs a low, "Uh-uh, Seungri-ah, not like that." as he twists his fingers inside Seungri. He leans down to lick, nose pressed obscenely to Seungri's balls, and smiles at Seungri's whine. "Just this, just my fingers, that's all you're getting." Seungri tries to tell him that he can't, he needs more, more, more but his breath comes out in a huff as Jiyong pushes harder against him, thumb rubbing hard on the patch of skin above his stretched out hole and hey, maybe he can come just from this.

There's a pause, enough for Seungri to start forming words, but it's just Jiyong reaching for the lube he'd abandoned earlier. It makes everything slicker, messier, and Seungri presses his shoulders into the bed as Jiyong works it inside him and presses his tongue briefly to where his knuckles are clutched inside Seungri. He shudders at the wrongness of it, so slick between his cheeks, but he can't stop rolling his hips down, hands pressed against the wall above his head for purchase.

"I wish I'd fucked you. Next time I will. Come inside you and fuck you with it so you'd taste like me." Jiyong's moving up his body, biting at him in between words and Seungri can feel it drawing closer. He's so hard, fucking up against Jiyong for any sort of friction and his balls fucking ache, drawn tight against his body. Just a little more and he's there, a little more of Jiyong shoving inside him, stretching him out and teasing that one spot inside him, never enough to catch the pleasure but enough to ratchet him up higher. Jiyong presses his arm against Seungri's shoulders, across his throat, stopping his restless movements and pressing his mouth over Seungri's gasping one. "It'd be easier, baby, if you were all fucked out. So sweet. You're so sweet like that." 

He can't stop the spasm of his body, the telling pull of his muscles around Jiyong's fingers but he's way past embarrassment, there's no need for it here when Jiyong's mouthing puppy-like but kitten-weak at his neck and groaning. The truth is, he's not shy about this. He's got all the reassurance he needs in the shake of Jiyong's thigh as it presses against his cock, the half-formed words that come out in low grunts against his neck. Jiyong's shaking against him, or maybe shaking with him, it doesn't really matter in the mess of sweat and skin between them. Jiyong's moving hard against him now, quick shoves of his cock in the cradle of slick skin at Seungri's hip. Seungri thinks, He's gonna come on my belly, he won't stop, he'll just rub and rub like I don't even have a choice (he can feel the slide and curl of Jiyong's foreskin on his belly), just use me, use me, just come all over me and he can't catch his breath, holds it in til his lungs burn while he presses up, up, up, he's nearly there. Just. A. Little. More. Every breath held in anticipation until his chest aches as he grabs at Jiyong's thigh, rubs against him like a teenager.

Jiyong yells, pushes down hard, tightens his hand over Seungri's throat as he fucks harder against him and the wet spread of his come tips Seungri over, gasping like a landed fish and wheezing out high pitched noises that he just can't quiet as he spunks all over his own belly. 

They're a mess, pushing against each other, sliding mess all over each other, and Jiyong starts to laugh quietly, soft hiccups against his chest, and maybe Jiyong's laughing at him, maybe he's giggling at just how easy Seungri is but right now, with Jiyong's come sticking up his belly and Jiyong's stupid high pitched gasps against his chest, Seungri feels ok. Feels just ok enough to wrap his legs around Jiyong's waist and bury his face in the sweaty crease of Jiyong's neck and smile until his back teeth hurt.


End file.
